The Everlasting Crush
by Mrs.Taco12
Summary: Haruhi and Kyouya are coming out the closet and Tamaki is not taking this well. ( HaruxKyouya)
1. Chapter 1: Coming Out

Tamaki looks out the music room window thinking about Haruhi. "Ah...Haruhi. " He Sighs to himself. Just as the words escape from his mouth he hears voices coming from the room's door. Embarassed? or Maybe just overwhelemed with mischief he hides behind the closet curtain in perhaps hopes to frighten those who are about to enter.

Kyouya and Haruhi walk into the music and embrace one another. Haruhi looks up into Kyouya's dark...black? eyes and says "I hope know one finds out." Kyouya squeezes her into a tighter? embrace and whispers a reassuring..."That won't happen...as long as we are cautionous"

Tamaki flings the curtain open. "WWWHHHAAATTT~~~~! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HARUHI!~!" Quickly he makes his way to the stunned couple and comes inbetween them. He jabs Kyouya in the chest pushing them futher apart. "MOVE IT! She's MINE! You don't TOUCH her!" He exclaims as he makes wild guestures of no touchy towards Haruhi.

Haruhi narrows her eyes at this display and shakes her head. "Tamaki...Stop this. I don't belong to you. Kyouya...come on let's go." She grabs his hand and leaves the room. Tamaki watchs after the depart two too stunned to say anything. Too stunned to move.

He crumbles to the floor and whisper"Haruhi...no." He bows his head as silent tears fall from his eyes.

(Time Skip ~Yay~ Next Day)

Everyone is in the music room going about their busy work. Hunny is sitting at the table eatting cake across from Mori. Kyouya is sitting on the couch going over club plans. Making sure everything is in order for their next event. Haruhi walks up to him and whispher in his ear..."I think this would be a good time to tell them about us." Kyouya looks up at Haruhi and shakes his head. "I would highly disagree with that."  
Haruhi looks down at him and points out "It's only a matter of time before Tamaki spills the bean. I think it would be better coming from us then from that nut balls mouth." She gestures over to Tamaki sulking in the corner.

Kyouya adjust his glasses and nods. "Very well then."

Kyouya stands up and clears his throat and say in a business like manner. "Everyone I have an annoucement." He grabs Haruhi's hand" Haruhi and I are going out now. If you have an objection" He places a garbage can on the table, " Feel free to write them down and put the here so we can get back to you about them." Haruhi covers her mouth as she chuckles and Kyouya sits back down and goes about his business.

Everyone let's out an accumulative "Whhhhaaat?!" As the gather around them and start berating the newly outted couple.

Tamaki comes running across the room. "I have an OBJECTION~!" He slams both his hands on to the coffee table making the papers scatter."I DON'T..."

Kyouya interrupts gesturing toward the trash can. "Like I said before any objections are to be written down and place here" Tamaki let's out a frustrated scream as he storms out the room.


	2. Chapter 2: We Have A Problem

Haruhi watches after Tamaki letting out a sigh. The twins circle her like sharks finally getting her attention.

"Soooo you're dating Kyouya, Aye? How long has this been going on?" Hikaru asks as he peers from Haruhi and Kyouya.

"I hardly think that is of any concerns of yours" Kyouya says as he straightens the now skewed papers. Hikaru just raises an eyebrow as he exchanges a look with Kaoru. They both grab hold of Haruhi's arms and drag her to the door to the changing room.

"Well since the two of you are now out..." Kaoru says with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Then it's time that Haruhi dresses the part of 'Girlfriend'" Hikaru finishes mirroring Kaoru's expression. They step through the threshold just as sentence complete. Closing the door to Haruhi's protest.

"Wait... Guys...No...Come on...Sstop...Stop..Nno..." Haruhi's voice is heard through the door. Kyouya pauses monumentally debating whether or not to intervene. He straights his glasses as he sits back in the couch and waits; deciding that Haruhi is in no real danger considering her kidnappers.

Just then the door of the changing room burst open as Hikaru and Kaoru steps out blowing a trumpet. Ba ba ba baaaa. "Now Presenting...Princess Haruhi"

Haruhi steps out the changing room revealing a floor length rose pedal pink ballroom gown, brown curly wig piled high on top of her head, and a teardrop diamond necklace on her neck. Heaving a sigh she made her way across the room towards Kyouya.

"They forced me into this dress and threw my clothes out the window." Haruhi said heaving a sigh. Kyouya looks Haruhi up and down.

"This could be a problem," He says as he scratches his chin, "Hunny. Mori. Can you come here for a minute." Hunny looks up from his cake and lets out a gasps. Hunny pops up from his seat and runs towards Haruhi wrapping his arm around her waist as he looks up into her eyes.

"Haruhi you look just sooo beautiful." He say in his chipper voice cake still attached to the corner of his mouth. Mori stands beside her nodding.

"Well, you two, that's the problem. Haruhi dressed up like a girl will be bad for business. Hunny I need you to dress up like a princess too and walk with Haruhi, so that she can go and receive her clothes."

"Whhhaatt?" Hunny whined, " But I don't want to dress up like a princess."

"I need you do this so that the other students believe that this is just an event that the Host Club is doing. Now go to the changing room and get on it. We don't want Haruhi to lose her only uniform do, we?"

"No..."Hunny looks down sulking as he goes to the changing room to find something suitable from him to wear.

Hunny steps out of the changing room looking just like little red riding hood. "Kyouya this is the only thing that I could find but I did also find these." He held up a pair of strap on wings, a small crown, a wand. "She could pretend that she's a fair godmother" Mori steps out of the changing room in a wolf costume and nods in agreeance with Hunny.

"Very well. Be quick about it," Kyouya says dismissing the three.


End file.
